the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peach and Daisy of Oz
Original cast from the first two stories, except Tremaine, Drizella, Lucifer, Carface's group, and Princess Shroob, are back. New cast New allies: Sweet Pea (OC Mario and Luigi character) and Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) Sonic's old former rival: Jet the Hawk (Sonic Riders) Rival's goons: Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross (Sonic Riders) Sonic's uncle: Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Zavok: Zik, Zazz, Zeena, Zomom, and Zor (Sonic Lost World) Oz Guardians: Mewtwo, Mew, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde (Pokemon) Musical numbers 1 As Long as There's Christmas (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Clara's Kansas group in Chapter 1) 2 There's a Party Here in Emerald City (Parody of "There's a Party Here in Agrabah" from "Aladdin and the King of Thieves") (Performed by good guys in Chapter 2) 3 You're Only Second Rate (From "Aladdin: The Return of Jafar") (Performed by the villains in Chapter 3) 4 No Fear (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Clara's Kansas and Oz groups in Chapter 5) 5 How Does a Moment Last Forever (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by the female heroes in Chapter 6) 6 He's Gone/He's Back (From "Once Upon a Forest") (Performed by Sweet Pea, Sticks, and bird church choir in Chapter 7) 7 Can You Feel the Love Tonight (From "The Lion King (1994)") (Performed by Jet, Wave, Storm, and the lovers in Clara's Kansas and Oz groups in Chapter 7) 8 Looks Like I Got Me a Friend (From "The Pebble and the Penguin") (Performed by the heroes in Chapter 8) 9 Don’t Make Me Laugh (From “The Pebble and the Penguin”) (Performed by Zavok, Pinstripe, and Vanitas in Chapter 9) 10 Far Longer Than Forever (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi in Chapter 10) 11 Now and Forever Finale Version (From “The Pebble and the Penguin”) ((Performed by chorus in Chapter 14) 12 As Long as There's Christmas End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack, first end credits song) 13 How Does a Moment Last Forever End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by Celine Dion, second end credits song) 14 Far Longer Than Forever End Credits Version (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by James Ingham and Regina Belle, third end credits song) 15 Eternity (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Dreams Come True, fourth and final end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Christmastime has Come in Kansas (Clara Version) Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit in Emerald City/Peach and Mario and Daisy and Luigi's Wedding Announcement Chapter 3: The Villains' Planned Revenge Comes to Life/The Book of Dimensions and Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza Possessed (Clara Version) Chapter 4: Investigating the Crime Scene/Mew's Plight (Clara Version) Chapter 5: The Journey to the Night Kingdom Begins/Heroes, Old and New, Vs. the Possessed Groudon Chapter 6: Cyberdramon and Tamatoa's Sacrificial Injury/Healing Cyberdramon and Tamatoa Chapter 7: He's Gone and He's Back/Recruiting Sticks and Sweet Pea Chapter 8: The Valley of Creation/Freeing the Possessed Guardians (Clara Version) Chapter 9: Clara, Angie, and Zelda Captured/Successful Rescue Chapter 10: Arrival in the Night Kingdom/Infiltrating the Castle Chapter 11: Ambush and Captured/Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi's Escape Trick Chapter 12: Escape and Rescue/Getting the Book of Dimensions Back (Clara Version) Chapter 13: Stopping the Attempted Invasion/Final Battle (Clara Version) Chapter 14: A Happy Wedding and Merry Christmas/Ending (Clara Version) For gallery: Peach and Daisy of Oz Gallery For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Clara Version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Clara Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies